NonSugar Girly Ribbon Coord
(ノンシュガーガーリーリボン) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon Sweet. It was first seen worn by Non Manaka in Episode 120. It resembles the NonSugar Emerald Coord and NonSugar Lovely Dot Coord. User Appearance Top A pastel pink top covered in polka-dot print. The bottom is pleated with a lavender layer beneath it, and sewn around the navel is a strip of white ruffles held by pastel pink ribbon. White fabric resides at the middle held by lavender straps attached to heart buttons with a lavender silk ribbon beneath it. Around the top of the chest and shoulders rests white ruffled fabric lined in lavender and trim by fabric from the top. The collar is scalloped with a thin band of lavender around it, and sewn to the middle of the chest is a large ribbon adorned by a topaz gem heart on a diamond base. Matching scalloped sleeves held by white bands are worn beneath the shoulder, along with wrist cuffs that has a band of lavender around the middle and tiny hearts cut out. Bottoms A pink polka-dot skirt with lavender fabric sewn over it and lined by white tulle that has tiny shape pattern cut out. Inches above the bottom is a skinny band of lavender, and sticking out beneath the skirt is a pleat petticoat. A white peplum is sewn over the skirt, lined by pink polka-dot ruffles held by lavender strips, and sewn at the middle on each side is the ribbon from the top. A large ruffled matching ribbon also adorns the back of the skirt. Shoes Lavender pumps worn with a pair of pink polka-dot stockings that have a ruffled lavender cuff bordered in white. A topaz gem heart is sewn to the side of the cuff, and on the foot are three small bows. Accessory A pink polka-dot ribbon adorned by a topaz gem heart on a diamond base. Lavender tulle hangs from it with hearts and dots cut out. Game is a Lovely type Super Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon Sweet. It first appeared in the 2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 3c8eeb0db96cbc017ed7614671163531600307bc 5947a0d3f3689.jpg IMG_4097.jpg C513E22E-8C06-4CA9-9F4B-8FBCF715138B.jpeg September 2019 Birthdays.png Anime Screenshots Ep 120 2.png Ep 120 5.png Ep 120 6.png Ep 120 7.png Ep 120 8.png Ep 120 9.png Ep 120 11.png Ep 120 12.png Ep 120 13.png Ep 120 14.png Ep 120 18.png Ep 120 20.png Ep 120 22.png Ep 120 23.png Ep 120 24.png Ep 120 27.png Ep 120 28.png Ep 120 30.png Ep 120 31.png Ep 120 32.png Ep 123 9.png Ep 123 10.png Ep 123 11.png Ep 123 12.png Ep 123 13.png 6153c95a.jpg 42c2244f.jpg Bf0188a6.jpg Ep 127 1.png Ep 127 2.png Ep 127 3.png Ep 127 4.png Ep 127 5.png Ep 127 6.png Ep 127 9.png Ep 127 11.png Ep 127 16.png Ep 127 17.png B26c17ce.jpg 0eae73a6.jpg C0HBbfZUUAA6V5z.jpg Pripara127-48.jpg Pripara127-50.jpg Pripara127-53.jpg Pripara127-60.jpg 4e1c436d.jpg 094b1ac4.jpg 84be73ea.jpg 08a15b07.jpg B804dddd.jpg 2536b083.jpg D533188e.jpg 6590479a.jpg B16ef712.jpg 34b3c179.jpg 393147ad.jpg C4nU BbUEAAHzjK.jpg Pripara134-47.jpg Pripara134-41.jpg Category:Coord Category:Anime Category:Non Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Sweet Category:2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords Category:Lovely Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Anime Coord Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1